wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aragami
A R A G A M I This fiery dragoness belongs to both Crystal and Essence, please do not use/edit her page without permission from either of us! Amazing art above is by RandomWeirdoDragon! A P P E A R A N C E At first glance, the first word that comes to mind when describing Aragami's looks is "typical". There's nothing really remotely special about her that marks her as different from all the other SkyWings, well, maybe except her company of friends that's she's frequently seen around. For her age, Aragami is a fairly large dragoness, and daily usage of her muscles means that she's pretty well-muscled, though not chunky or fat by any means - a build that many deem attractive. Like all SkyWings, her wings are significantly larger than a normal dragon, and further toning of her flight muscles have made them incredibly strong and steady over the years. Her coloration is nothing striking for her tribe. Deep, dark orange main scales lines most of her body, and she has stripes on each of her legs, as well as the edges of her wings, which are all colored a sunset orange, a lighter shade compared to her main scales. The stripes somewhat resemble a tiger's patterns. The membranes on her wings are a slightly lighter color, being a pale peachy orange, but still far from straying away from her color scheme. Her underbelly is an interesting gradient of colors, light orange and gold blended together to create an effect that looks like liquid fire. It is no doubt that under the sunlight, Aragami is quite brilliant in terms of color. A standard row of spines stand on her back, and all of them are colored the same shade of orange as the stripes on her body. A pair of normal SkyWing horns are present on her head, their color also a mix of dark brown and caramel weaving together. Aragami's eyes are almost like two blazing twin flames, a bright orange colored with golden flecked in. They shine with energy and emotion almost all the time, but they are especially striking when under sunlight. There is a strength to each and every one of the dragoness's movements, and a certain charm to her expression. She radiates positive energy, almost making others around her feel as energetic as she usually is. No matter in the air or on the ground, Aragami moves with a fiery courage glimmering in her eyes, a confident, positive smile on her face that shows her burning passion for everything in life. * quite large for a dragonet, tall and well muscled * attractive build * deep, dark orange main scales, with lighter sunset orange stripes on each leg and edges of wings, somewhat like tiger stripes * underbelly is a gradient of light orange and gold, resembling liquid fire * pale peachy orange wing membranes * horns almost resemble the surface of coffee, with gradients of caramel within dark brown * all spines on back are also sunset orange, same color as her few stripes * eyes are like twin flames, bright orange flecked with gold, particularly striking under bright light * usually wears a confident smile and has a positive, energetic vibe P E R S O N A L I T Y * quite the normal gal * happy, positive, extroverted * her size may make her seem intimidating but she's friendly * always try to look at the bright side of things * her major weakness is her short temper * but she calms down as quickly as she loses her cool * often regrets what she says during moments of anger * she's very open-minded and flexible, thus she can talk about almost anything to anyone and hardly gets offended * she's happy and sociable, finds it easy to talk to everyone and anyone * however whenever she's sad, she has a tendency to bottle up these emotions / hates having to worry anyone * while finding it easy to talk, when she couldn't take the sadness anymore she finds it strangely hard to speak to anyone cause she'll cry * she's on the emotional side and often thinks about others feelings * always wants to help out a troubled dragon * curious but not overly so * bold, sometimes to the point of reckless because thinking thoroughly isn't her strong point * a chaotic good personality, she doesn't care for rules and regulations but firmly believes that no one should get hurt for no reason * despite her tendency to get angry and frustrated rather easily, she rarely resorts to violence despite her fighting skills * but if she ever needs to defend herself / dragons she care about, she doesn't hesitate to resort to brute force * however the mere idea of killing makes her queasy which is a little unexpected from her * she is claustrophobic H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A * Aragami has claustrophobia (the fear of small and tight spaces) * She absolutely detests math and needless to say sucks at that * She is the type of dragon that is a huge sucker for romance but still gets nervous about asking another dragoness out even though nothing can stop her from doing that * Enjoys spicy foods and has a very high spice tolerance G A L L E R Y Please follow the amazing reference above by Wild when drawing her! <3 Aragamiref.png|Jada reference by me! Aragami-By-RWD.png|By RWD, tysm <3 49be1d8f-0bce-4e7a-8c07-eb308f73f91e.png|By Marx, she looks amazing! Thanks <3 D3482AEF-DFEE-476C-BC67-6A43D33005E3.jpeg|Aesthetic by Mercy, I love it tysm <3 8DC33AAC-DDC9-4BCD-91B4-6D44BD3EB0F5.png|Headshot by Yinjia, she looks great, thanks <3 9B362D8C-F84E-426E-964C-B09381321289.png|By Night, it's really good! Thankies <3 298C041E-91B4-4F75-B28A-336B04D910D6.png|By Ocperson, she's so cute <3 tysm! Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets